


Indulge

by tattooeddevil



Category: My Darling Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's been testing Tim's horny nerves a little too long. Tim decides to take what is offered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulge

It’s busy with people, everyone on an as important task as the other. No one’s on a more important task than Tim though. He’s hunting for a certain dread-locked singer and he needs to capture him now or his dick will fall off.

Jared’s been cock teasing him for hours now and Tim’s had enough. Months of being away from his girlfriend back home and nothing but his own hands to keep him company. Until now that is. Or, yesterday probably, when Jared accidentally - yeah, sure - fell against Tim, half naked in just boxers and a ratty tank top. Jared had smiled and literally batted his lashes at Tim.

And then steered the conversation to sex. As Jared does. Somehow around the half mark of the bottle of JD, all eyes were on Tim and he was spilling how horny he was. That he’d take anything right now, pussy or cock. He just needed to fuck something or he’d explode. Or something.

It was all very confusing and the hang over was particularly brutal. But life, ever the bitch, turned it up another notch and decided to sick a flirty Jared on him as soon as he woke up this morning.

“Hiya sleeping beauty, how’s the head?”

That one was actually kind of nice, if not creepy, Jared calling him beauty.

“Cereal, stud? You gotta eat up for tonight. We’ve got plans.”

Double entendre, but nothing too weird.

“Hey Tim, do these boxers hurt your eyes less, or these?”

That one headed straight for oh-no. And it went straight downhill from that point on. Elias and Andy quickly caught on and joined the teasing, but nothing as utterly and obviously sexual as Jared’s rubbing. Ribbing! Jesus, Tim.

So that’s why he is currently half-hiding, lurking the hallways, hoping to catch Jared and drag him somewhere Jared would be able to follow through on his not-too-subtle jabs. Tim’s been hard since he decided to confront - and hopefully fuck - Jared. Oh, who’s he kidding? He’s been hard since Jared wiggled his butt and made Tim decide which boxers to wear.

He’s got this all planned out. Grab Jared, drag him to the empty dressing room at the end of the hall and fuck him stupid. As far as plans go, it’s the best Tim’s dick ever had.

He doesn’t have to wait long before he spots Elias and Jared coming his way. He jumps off the crate he was sitting on and steps in the way of Jared with a smirk. Jared merely raises an eyebrow.

“Can I help you, Tim?”

Tim’s grin grows a little dangerous, he can feel it, but Jared doesn’t seem fazed.

“I think you can.”

That’s when Jared starts to seem fazed. And a little scared maybe. It might has to do something with Tim dragging him away by the arm. He doesn’t struggle though, not even sue if he should be struggling.

Tim pushes Jared through the door of the dressing room and locks the door behind them. He doesn’t bother to turn on the light, just swings Jared around by his arm and crowds him up against the wall. Tim’s chest pressed against Jared’s back, lips close to Jared’s ear.

“Think you can cock tease me like this and get away with it?”

Jared goes completely still against him, holding even his breath. For a second Tim thinks he’s pushed it too far and he’s fucked things up, but then Jared’s hips jerk against Tim’s. Tim chuckles low, pushes his fingers into Jared’s hips hard enough to bruise.

“Yeah, I think you like it. Want me to fuck you, Woos? Want me to blow my load inside you? Ride you until you can’t see straight?”

He doesn’t give Jared time to answer and starts undoing the belt on Jared’s jeans.

“I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week. Shit Woos, the things you wanna make me do to you.”

Tim can feel Jared’s breath returning and with it arousal. Jared’s cock is hot and hard against his knuckles as Tim rips the fly of his jean down and shoves the offending material to his thighs. He pushes two fingers past Jared’s lips roughly.

“Suck them. Make them good and wet, it’s all you’re getting for lube.”

A shiver runs through Jared’s body and Tim smirks. Not that he really cares - his mind is firmly set to take and not give right now - but it’s good to know Jared is worked up and wanting too. He pumps his fingers in and out of Jared’s mouth with probably a little too much force, but it gets the job done and the message across. Hurry up.

His other hand wraps around Jared’s hard cock and strokes him with rough pulls, just this side of painful. Jared makes a whimpering sound around Tim’s fingers and jerks his hips again.

“Yeah, come on, Woos. Suck ‘em hard. Make them all slippery and wet.”

Tim lets it go on for a few more seconds before he pulls out his fingers roughly and stepping away from Jared’s body. He chuckles darkly when Jared whines and moves away from the wall, following Tim’s body.

“God, look at you, fucking cock slut. You’re practically begging for it. Fuck.”

Jared leans his head against the wall, a blush rising on his cheeks and chest. Tim wastes no time in getting his jeans open and down just enough to let his dick out. He gives himself a few strokes before pressing back in against Jared. He wraps his hands around Jared’s wrists and leans in to bite at the back of his neck.

“Keep your hands here if you want a chance of getting off too. No touching yourself or me. Got it?”

Jared nods as best as he can with his forehead still pressed against the rough brick of the wall. Tim hears him swallow a few times, but he doesn’t speak, just gulps for air when Tim rubs his dick against Jared’s tight hole. He tenses slightly and Tim grins.

“I bet you could take it dry, huh Woos? You could, couldn’t you?”

Before Jared has time to tense even more, Tim shoves two fingers - wet with Jared’s saliva - up inside Jared without warning or mercy. Jared whimpers but goes slack immediately, tension seeping away with - probably - relief, a soft moan escaping his throat. Tim sets a brutal rhythm, pumping his fingers in and out of Jared’s hot entrance fast. Jared’s moans grow louder and he slumps against the wall, turning his head to the side so his forehead doesn’t scrape the wall with the force of Tim’s thrusts.

Tim opens Jared up quickly and probably too little, and it can’t have felt good, but he’s way past slow and careful and just wants. Now.

He lets go of Jared’s wrists and wraps the hand in Jared’s dreads instead. He yanks Jared’s head back forcefully, exposing the long line of his throat. Perfect for a nice, hot, long lick from his collarbone to that soft spot under his right ear that makes him squirm. He then sinks in his teeth and bites Jared hard.

Jared jerks against him, hips stuttering in their rhythm, a moan ripped from his throat. Tim can feel it reverberate from Jared to himself, going straight to his cock.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you? Kinky bastard.”

He rips his fingers out and presses his hips forcefully against Jared’s ass.

“Ready?”

At Jared’s minute nod he grips the base of his dick and guides himself inside Jared, bottoming out in one long slide. Their combined groans sound through the room, followed by gasps for air and a soft moan from Jared when Tim grabs one of his legs and hitches it up, opening up Jared even more.

Tim digs his fingers in Jared’s thigh, holding it up pressed against the wall. He bends his legs a little so he can pound into Jared even harder, pushing Jared up on his toes with every upthrust. He uses his grip on Jared’s dreadlocks to keep his upper body pinned and his neck exposed to Tim’s lips and teeth. Jared’s gonna be bruised all over by the time Tim’s done with him.

The hot squeeze around him is delicious and everything he needs. It doesn’t take long for Tim to feel the tingle in the base of his spine, his balls drawing up full and tight, ready to let go. He doesn’t though, he has other plans. Like making Jared come first, untouched.

Tim pushes himself deep into Jared, drawing a groan from the shorter man when he hits his prostate dead on. Instead of pulling back, he grinds down - hard -, never letting up on the prostate stimulation. It takes about five pushes from Tim’s hips and a vicious bite on Jared’s neck for Jared to groan and shoot all over the wall. Tim pulls out then and turns Jared around by his dreadlocks.

“On your knees.”

Jared goes pliantly, a little unsteady and breathing hard. When his knees hit the ground, Tim forces a thumb between Jared’s teeth and open his mouth.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth and you’re gonna take what I give you, Woos. Got it?”

Tim’s only answer is Jared leaning in slightly, licking his lips. It’s all Tim needs. Cock slut. He pushes his cock past Jared’s lips and immediately sets a steady pace, fucking Jared’s mouth. Jared wraps hot fingers around his hips, digging his nails in, close to breaking skin. It only riles Tim up more and he lets go of the last remaining piece of restraint he had.

He thrusts deep into Jared’s mouth, causing Jared to gag, his eyes watering. Tim keeps on pistoning his hips, abusing Jared’s mouth until the can’t hold back any longer. He pulls out with a groan and pushes Jared’s face against his balls with the hand still wrapped in Jared’s hair. He jerks his cock with the other hand until he comes all over Jared’s face with a long moan.

Jared’s eyes flutter closed when Tim’s spunk hits his face and he opens his mouth a little, trying to catch some of it in his mouth. It’s obscene, dirty and so goddamn hot Tim almost whimpers at the sight. Fuck Jared for being so damn sexy. Tim lets go of his cock when it starts softening and drags his fingers through the cooling semen on Jared’s face, rubbing it in, spreading it out further. Jared laps at his fingers when they rub over his lips and Tim smirks. This was awesome.


End file.
